At present, for covering of inspection chambers which are formed in shafts, walls and soffits of buildings, behind which are various water and gas stop valves, checking and metering devices or other apparatuses to which has to be enabled easy access, are used various kinds of covers and doors which are procured with a peripheral frame and a door case. The profiles of the frames especially in bigger doors have a tendency to twist and therefore it may be necessary to attach them to the wall through variety of fixing elements or connecting material in the form of various foams and similar materials. The size stability in some profiles, for example aluminium ones, can be solved with additional steel angles which connect the frames in corners. An example of this design is the inspection door described in the file CZ 11976 U1, where the frame of the door and the door case are formed as a welded piece from aluminium profiles and the mass of the door is from a plasterboard board which is placed in the aluminium frame with which it is connected. A possible disadvantage of this design is assembly of outer frame and consequent locking of the frame. Further examples of design of covers of inspection chambers are known from the files EP 1961891, CZ 13312 U1, CZ 13432 U1 or CZ 17513 U1.
There are likewise known covers of inspection chambers that use systems of magnets fixed on an anchoring perforated metal sheet where the magnets are walled in and the metal sheet is glued to them. A disadvantage of this solution is that during the installment of the magnets these are not always walled in the right height or level and the metal sheet is consequently not glued to the facing in the way for a cover which covers the chamber to join evenly to surrounding surfaces of the facing. Likewise there are known covers which consist of a plastic frame which is procured with adjustable magnets, which is fixed into the anchoring openings by the help of steel anchoring elements which may be necessary to lodge in surrounding walls. A disadvantage of this solution is complicated assembly of the cover where it is necessary to let the anchoring elements solidify properly with fixed frame but this can create time delays. And there is known design of a cover for inspection chamber which is described in the file CZ 11397 U1, where the cover is formed with a magnetically conductive board which is procured on the face side with facing elements and with a frame with fixing elements with height adjustable magnets. The frame is formed with plastic profile elements and profile corners which are demountable connected. This design is relatively easy and fast for assembly, it enables use of various facing elements which can be glued on the magnetically conductive board whereas the joint between the cover and the frame does not have to be filled with any jointing material. A disadvantage of this solution is a difficult structure of the frame and from this resulting expensive production. Finally there is known design of covers of inspection chambers which contain height adjustable magnets which are fixed on fixtures made from a perforated metal sheet which are glued or otherwise fixed to brickwork or a wall. A disadvantage of this design is the fact that the magnets can interfere into the profile of the chamber reducing space for manipulation and furthermore there can come to damage of the fixtures or the magnets during repairs or adjustments of devices built in behind the chamber.
In accordance with some implementations, the aim of the presented technical solution is to offer and implement into use a cover of inspection chamber which would be simple from production point of view, usable into brickwork as well as into plasterboards and at the same time would not necessarily require any accurate placing into the chamber during the assembly.